Hunter and the Demonic Hell Beast
by SilverDruidess
Summary: Things can go wrong pretty fast. That was something Bobbi learned fast during her time at SHIELD. She fell in love with someone and married him, but it all went south because of secrets she had to keep from him. And she left for quite a while. Now she has returned to work for SHIELD once again, but her ex-husband is on the same team. How will things go between them?
1. Prologue

Hail Hydra. That was all she got to hear, every morning, every day, every week. But she got used to it, maybe even a bit too much. Too long ago she had left her friends and teammates behind to go another way. Things had gone south, someone broke her heart and she needed to get away. And so she left everything behind and turned away from the old ways. Once working for SHIELD, she had become a Hydra Agent, like many other before. But it wouldn't stay that way...maybe.

Letting out a sigh she leaned against the wall of the bathroom, pressing her forehead against the cold stone. "How could it all go so wrong?" The dark haired woman muttered while she saw those scenes flashing through her mind, fresh memories of how bad things could go. The room began to twist and turn and when she opened her eyes, she was in her office, a folder with important files from Hydra on her desk as always. But suddenly the scene changed. People stormed into her office and she could only watch while she was being dragged away. All she could hear was that someone suspected her to still stand in contact with SHIELD. Trying to defend herself she opened her mouth, wanting to say something, but no words came over her lips.

But suddenly the sound of running water, splashing into a sink caused her to snap out of the trance like state she had been in. For a moment she looked around, breathing heavily, her heartbeat increasing. Once she saw where she was, realizing that it had only been a flashback, she slowly calmed down. Another sigh escaped her lips while she leaned forward a little. Her one hand gripped the edge of the sink while she held the other under the running water, enjoying the cold water that pushed the memories away for the moment. Remaining silent she watched the small drops of moisture running over the mirror. Blinking a few times she gripped the edges of the sink with both hands now as another wave of memories flashed through her mind, her knuckles turning white from the strong grip, but she didn t notice it and just stared into the mirror.

Was that really her?

Those months had changed her a lot. The once blonde hair was brown and longer than it used to be. And she looked tired...very tired. 


	2. Meeting again

Hearing footsteps approach the ladies room, she pushed herself away from the sink and slowly opened the door. "Agent Morse? Is everything alright?" The concerned voice of Director Coulson rang in her ears when she almost ran into him and he gently touched her arms to make her look up so she would pay attention to him. Looking up at him she forced a smile on her face, but she knew there was no chance to hide how she felt. Coulson knew her good, too good sometimes. He always noticed when something was wrong with his agents. "Yes sir. I just...had some flashbacks again..." He listened to her and nodded slowly. "I understand. You just returned and it will take some time. Maybe you could help Simmons. She has a few patients since the others have returned from a mission not too long ago." Bobbi nodded and brushed her hair back to catch it up in a ponytail, only a few strands framing her face. "Yes sir, I will help." With that she turned around and made her way to the lab where Simmons was already waiting for her with a patient.

Jemma greeted her with a smile once she stepped through the door. "Hey, it's great to see you again." Showing her only a faint smile, Bobbi already payed more attention to the patient, her eyes seeming focused on the man who had turned his back to her. She knew him without having been introduced. Those scars were still burned into her mind and she would recognize him everywhere. "I have another patient in the other room. Can you handle it here?" For a moment Bobbi just stood there in silence. But then she slowly moved a bit closer. Jemma handed her the bandages and left the room. During the whole, more one sided conversation, the man had remained silent, only letting out low groans from time to time since he was bleeding from a pretty deep cut on his arm. Lance had been injured during a fight on the mission, not bad but it would leave him with another scar once it was healed. Now that they were alone, Bobbi hesitated. Seeing him like this reminded her of the old times, reminded her of how much she still loved him, something she always kept hidden in case she would see him again. With the gentle touch he should still remember from her she began to clean the wound, staying out his sight th whole time. "What's the matter? You don't have to hide, love." Unaware of who he was talking to, Lance was just himself, teasing and flirting but also a bit sweet and caring. Hearing his tone, Bobbi bit her lip unsure if she would be able to resist him. Well, if he'd know that it was her, he would argue with her, right? Oh, if she would know what was on his mind. While he pretended to be over her, he wasn't and deep down he still loved her more than anything else.

In an attempt to get her to say something while she began to stitch up the cut, he pulled his arm away and Bobbi let out a surprised "Oh..." before grabbing his wrist with one hand to pull his arm back. "Hold still you goddamn brickhead..." Bobbi muttered, unaware that he heard it. Clearly surprised to hear this so familiar voice he turned his head to look at her. "Bobbi?" When their eyes met, Bobbi suddenly let go of his wrist and pulled away from him. "Didn't know you still care." Lance smirked but only earned a cold stare from his ex-wife. "Don't flatter yourself. Just doing what Coulson told me to do." With that, Bobbi grabbed the bandage and began to wrap it around his arm and over the stitched up cut. A low groan escaped her patient when he felt the bandages tighten more than they should. "Ouch...come on Bobbi...be nice..." "Quit whining, you're not a baby." He shrugged at her words and looked at her, studying her features, realizing how much she had changed since their divorce.

Still careful, but unable to resist, he reached out, running his fingers through the dark hair that framed her face. I preferred you blonde." Bobbi let out an annoyed sigh and pulled away. "I didn't do it for you. It was time for a change. Besides...I have been working undercover." For a moment his expression changed, seeming hurt, as if he had hoped that she would say something nice about their connection or something else. Noticing it, she crossed her arms and turned away. "Anything else or just the cut?" Stretching a little, Lance leaned back. "Only a damaged heart, being torn apart by a demonic hell beast." He replied, not joking but also not too serious. Hearing his words she bit her lip, starting to chew on it like always when she tried to hide her emotions. So he still called her that. How could he seem to care so much and be such an idiot at the same time? A bit unsure what to do now, Bobbi placed the rest of the bandages where they belonged. While they waited for Simmons to return, an unpleasant and dead silence fell over them. But Simmons didn't come back and so they were alone.

A few minutes had passed, yet it felt like hours because of the silence and Lance stood up. He missed her and seeing her now reminded him of so many things. How they fell in love, their wedding, the secrets that had ruined everything and how much he still loved her. For a moment he just stood there, one hand reaching for Bobbi while he seemed to be in a more trance like state, lost in the memories. With one small move, Bobbi removed the hairband, letting her long, dark hair cascade over her back and shoulders. Having noticed his movements, she looked over her shoulder, a few strands of her hair covering her face. Their eyes met for only a few seconds, but those seconds were enough for him. Without hesitating he stepped closer to her, slipping his arms around her waist, pulling her close to his chest. Caught completely off guard Bobbi didn't resist. Giving in to a sudden urge, she leaned back, resting her back against his strong chest. Letting out a sigh he buried his face on her neck, his nose in her hair, taking in the calming and comforting scent of berries, vanilla and roses, a scent he always loved. They stood like that for almost an hour, not moving from the embrace.

When Lance finally spoke again, his voice was nothing more than a whisper yet showed how loving and caring he could be, how much he missed her. "I missed you..." He whispered in her ear, nuzzling a little into her. Unable to resist the urge to stay close to him any longer, Bobbi cuddled closer to him, her one hand moving to touch his hand on her belly. A soft sigh escaped her lips and she turned her head a little, their noses touching. "I missed you too..."

Outside of the room, Jemma and Skye had been talking and watched the interactions of the two ex-partners with curiousity. Skye smiled a bit, unaware of what connected Lance and Bobbi, just like Jemma. "Hunter really knows how to get women. I mean...she is just here the second day...and already clinging to him like that..." Chuckling lightly Jemma looked through the window, watching Bobbi and Lance cuddle. "They have a long history." Jemma and Skye turned around when they heard the voice, noticing that Agent May had appeared behind them. Frowning a little Skye crossed her arms. "And? Still should be me in there..." She only muttered the last words, but May heard it and rolled her eyes. Shrugging a little, the second in command turned to look at Jemma. "Coulson wants to see you two. And stop lurking in front of the lab. Give them some time." Since Skye wasn't really willing to move, Jemma grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the lab, walking with to go and see Coulson. Once they were gone, Melinda looked through the window one last time before she walked off to start her training.

Bobbi and Lance didn't notice what happened around them, being too busy with each other. Feeling her heart pound hard in her chest, she shifted a little in her position. Their lips touched by accident, only for a few seconds and Bobbi pulled away, a faint blush covering her cheeks. "Blushing so easily?" He smirked at her, still holding her close. Leaning closer she smiled a bit at him, looking in his eyes. "You got a talent for that." Without saying more, he leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers in a loving kiss. Caught by surprise, Bobbi didn't pull away and leaned more into the embrace, kissing him back. Pulling her a bit closer, Lance deepened the kiss, slowly parting his lips. His tongue carefully poked her lips and Bobbi hesitantly gave in, deepening the loving and passionate kiss. Parting her lips as well she let her tongue brush over his and soon their tongues had engaged in a wild and passionate dance.

But soon Bobbi pulled away, unwillingly breaking the kiss because she had heard something near them. Her cheeks were flushed with a soft red and her eyes seemed to sparkle. Lance's hands slowly moved from her waist to her hands, his fingers sliding between hers. She seemed to like it, but suddenly Bobbi pulled her hands away when she heard the door slide open and stepped away from him. Before Lance could say something, Director Coulson had entered the room. Seeing them in the same room without arguing he seemed clearly surprised. "Agent Morse, could I speak to you for a moment?" Turning her full attention to Coulson she nodded. "Of course, sir." Wihout looking at her, Lance left the room but stayed close. Not because he was curious about her conversation with Coulson, but because he was curious about where she had been for so long and how things should continue now. coulson watched him leave, but then turned to Bobbi. "I'm surprised you two managed to e in the same room for almost three hours. And it doesn't look like you would have been arguing." Bobbi shrugged. "We did argue at the beginning. But my job was to patch him up and that's what I did." 


End file.
